what Betty did for her summer vacation
by atomicbetty
Summary: betty gets asked somthing very speacle by her best friend after he hurts her what is that qustion read and find out


WHAT BETTY DID FOR SUMMER VACATION Here's another fanfic this one takes place in outer space at Maximas lair and Betty has to fight a one of her best friends and just about dies because of him I hope you guys like this on its my last one for a little wile because I have to get the program re fixed so I can make more that's the price we have to pay once in a wile o well This one was a request by my brother so I went and did it for him I hope you take you're time and read it enjoy it this one was also a request by a friend of mine I don't give out names to keep them safe but he asked me to use a few things and I will add them to see how it works and this is also for my girl friend her nick name is Kagome and I love you dear and I cant wait for to start my life with you. This one will have a surprise ending ha because I am getting better and better with you're guys help of cores and if you would like to contact me you can do so at yahoo my im address is atomicbetty2004 I am always on it so if you have a story idea let me know and I will see what I can do Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN ATOMIC BETTY Chapter one At the beach 

A 19 year old red headed girl named Betty walked on the hot sand of the beach looking for her 18 year old brown hair friend Noah she has a very important question to ask him she already new the answer but she wanted to here the answer for her self she loved him so munch she would give any thing to be with him. 

She found Noha but didn't like what she saw he was holding hands with another girl she said o no did he find a girl friend he asked her self she said no Betty don't jump to any conclusions just walk over there and say hi. She started to walk and Noha saw her he said hi Betty I want you to meet some one hi the young blond hard lady said hi Betty my name is joy she said with long blond hair Noha said I will be right back I will go get us some ice cream he said they both said ok. He ran over to the ice cream cart to get then some ice cream. 

Joy said ok here's how it's going to be Betty I don't want you to inter fear with me and Noha. Betty said excuse me she said making a fist and said I love him more than any one here got that than said you stay away from him he is mine got it then her bracelet went off. Noha said y does that thin always beep she said she said I have to go she walked off. Noha handed joy the ice cream and followed Betty. 

Betty found a place and said atomic Betty reporting for duty the admiral said it's about time atomic betty Noah found her she is talking to her watch he said. He walked in and said what are you doing here Betty she turned around and said what are you doing here he said I flowed you and he sees the fish like animal what the heck is that he say's looking at me? 

The admiral says what who's that get out of there now atomic Betty. Betty she throws a smoke bomb at the floor and runs Noah out of the room she said now X-5. X-5 missed picking her up be five inches she was stuck on earth for now she ran out of the room coughing and saw Noah on the floor coughing she ran over to help him he said what was that Betty she said I can't let you tell any one ok try again x-5 this time he got her and Noah. 

Chapter two Noah finds out Betty's secret 

Atomic Betty pulled 15 year old Noah in to the ship with her and placed him on her command seat and gently slapped him fore times and he finally woke and said who are you and why am I in outer space he looked out side and he saw x-5 and Sparky and said aliens and hid be hind Atomic betty's chair and said who are you people Atomic Betty said I don't remind you of someone he said no you don't she said ok turn around and close you're eyes he said ok if you don't try any thing funny she said I promise. 

He turned around and closed his eyes and Atomic Betty took off her pink uniform and put her green dress and yellow shirt and she said ok Noah turn around he turned around and saw Betty he yelled BETTY! And gave here a big hug o am I so glade to see you What happened to that other girl she said I am the other girl he said confused what are you talking about? 

I have something to tell you I am then sparky said you can't tell him we can't even trust him that's enough sparky she said. He said no I don't trust him Noah said in a sad voice you're going to kill me aren't you? Betty said no Noah we aren't. He said what is going on here he said in an angry voice then X-5 said he is beginning to get angry chief. 

Betty said I know would EVREY ONE SHUT UP! She yelled Noah has never herd her yell be for he walked over to her and hugged her and said where am I Betty? she said that girl you saw in the pink out fit it was me I am a galactic guardian the savor of the universe and that why my bracelet goes off almost every other day then her bracelet went off and she answered it Atomic Betty reporting for duty he said greetings Atomic betty Why aren't you in you're uniform he demanded. I showed the boy who I am and I let him know what I do and he promised not to tell any one. Right Noah he said yes I have He said very well you might want to use him on this mission. 

Chapter three Noah's first mission with Atomic Betty 

Betty told Noah X-5 and sparky to turn around so she could change back in to her uniform they all turned around Noah walked over to the window he was told to close his eyes but he didn't he wanted to see what planet earth looked like before they left. He barley saw Betty in the glass and he blushed and closed his eyes right away and said sorry Betty. 

Betty said ok guy its ok they all turned around and she was in her uniform she also hade a knife in her hand and put it in her boot and said nothing he called degill and said what's the mission She said Maximas is trying to blow up the ice planet with a dooms day device and must be stooped at all costs she said where on our way. 

Chapter fore Noah gets a new make over and a weapon 

But first they hade to stop by the head quarters to get Noah a suite and a weapon of his choice he picked out a green suite and a he got to chouse form 4 driftnet weapons a light saber like Betty. A ray gun like Sparky. A combat knife like the one Betty put in her boot and a master sword like the warriors used a very long time ago. The blade was very big for a Master handle hade the last owners name in it Atomic Parker. 

Noah said wait a second that my last name. Degill said you are MR. Parker's son yes my name is Noah parker he said with a grin on his face. Noah looked at the master's sword and said I pick the master sword. Degill said fine choice Noah. 

Noah picked the sword up and looked it over to make shore that's the one he wanted Noah said I will take it Betty walked in and saw Noah holding the sword and said you look like you're ready to go Noah said you bet I am he put the master sword in its holder and put it on his back and said lets go get Maximas and Betty said ok let go. 

Chapter fore Noah gets caught 

Noah walked with Betty and said what my cool nick name? Betty said me and Degill have decided on Atomic Noah. Noah said that sounds pretty cool I am glade you like the name Noah he reach over and kisses him in the cheek and he blushed and said what was that for Betty? She blushed and ran to the ship. 

Noah fixed the sword so it would fit right on Noah's back and walked in and saw Betty telling X-5 and Sparky he is my friend and to watch over him and they both said yes commander and got ready for lift off ok lets go Betty said the said we are a little low on fuel should we fill up Betty said I think we will be fine as long as Maximas doesn't try to run away Betty laughed Sparky said like he always dose the both laughed. 

Noah has no clue what's going on he hade a lot of thing on his mind at the time like who was this evil guy named Maximas Noah tried not to worry about it till they got there. 

They landed at Maximas base and they saw grads all over the place Noah said how do we get in there Betty said we have to fight them all Noah said that's crazy how are we going to take all of them on there's fore of us and like fifty of them Betty said trust me Noah we will win ok. She said. He said ok and pulled his master sword out and said after you Betty. 

She ran out side and saw that they disappeared she said well that was easy they walked down the ramp of the ship and saw that Maximas was standing out side he saw her and ram in side. Betty said Noah stay right be side me ok. Noah said don't worry about me I am fine Betty looked at him and he didn't have a smile she likes to see instead he hade a dark look on his face Betty said Noah you ok dear she turned and he shoved passed her and ran to find Maximas. Betty fell to the floor and said Noah what the hell is wrong with you he didn't look at her just ran off and a robot attacked him he jumped back and as soon as his feet hit the floor he cut the robot in half Betty stood up and saw that Noah hade changed a lot he wasn't him self. 

Then a whole bunch of robots appeared and Noah took like 30 of them out Betty go up and ran to help to only run in to a force field she hit it hard enough to knock her self out Noah saw Betty fall to the floor and he started to run over to her but was pined to the floor by a robot and was hit in the face he kicked it and started to walk then passed out. Chapter five The be trail Noah woke up and found him self tied to a bed and saw the strange lynx like creature he said ouch my head he tried to move and found out he couldn't he said hey where am I and how did I get here and where is Betty Maximas said would you shut the hell up you make more noise than my side kick Noah shook his head and said woo you can talk he said use I am mighty Maximas and you will help me get ride of that retied Atomic Betty now before I do this I am going to turn you against her and I will untie you. Noah said no you cant do that I love Betty with all my heart he tried to move his hand to get his sword and found out he didn't have his sword and said y are you doing this Maximas because for yeas and yeas I hade to put up with Atomic Betty fouling my plans to take over the universe and said she has done it about 96 times and I am super pissed off about this and this is why I am doing this ok. Noah said woo calm down Rambo. Maximas said now do you under stand why I am doing this Noah said that's why you attacked me in stead of her all of a sudden. Why didn't you attack her I am a new to this so I am still getting use to this Maximas said you are a new member huh. Maximas might get some useful information about Betty's home planet Noah closed his eyes yes sir Maximas said I will make you a deal I will let you go if you tell me Atomic Betty's home planet. 

you swear Noah said Maximas loosened Noah's belts that kept him tied down I promise he said he said Atomic betty's home planet is planet earth he said and its mine as well Maximas started to laugh you fool I am such a lire Noah said you basterd and ripped his belts off and said you're ass is mine he ran to get his sword and picked it up and took a very hard swing at Maximas he hit Maximas in the stomach and Maximas fell back and shot a charged dart at Noah hitting him in the chest and said you fool you will do my bidding now. Noah woke up and said woo what just happened Maximas said you are ready my friend he showed a picture of Atomic Betty to Noah and Noah took it and ripped and said I know what you want my master and so it shawl be done Maximas laughed and said go my apprentice and do what I command he saluted to him and said YES SIR! And took his masters sword and griped it tight and said where is she? Maximas said look in the screen he said perfect spot he hit the TV screen and said enjoy you're last few minuets Atomic Betty because I am coming for you. 

Chapter six The life and death moment Betty woke up and stood up and rubbed her head and said ouch that hurt she looked at her hand and saw that she had been bleeding she said ahh man this sucks she looked and saw that the room was empty and she said where are you Noah she hade tears running down her face and saw him walk through a door she said NOAH! You're ok she ran to him and through her arms around him and said what happened he pulled her off of him and said sorry Betty and hit her in the face with the handle of his sword she screamed in pain as she hit the floor and held her fore head and said what's wrong with you. 

he walked over to her and kicked her in the chest with full force and she flew back a little bit and coughed and said Noah stop this please Noah said nothing just walked over to her and grabbed her by the shirt and said I do not love you like you do to me in fact I hate you more then any person in the world if I love any one its joy she started to cry and kicked him in the chest and he dropped her and she jumped back wards a little and said you don't mean that Noah she said crying. Tears hit the floor and Betty fell to her knees and said I know you don't mean that she stood up and hugged him he said sorry Betty and hit her in the back with his sword and said we are nothing she let go fine if you want to fight fine she kicked him and said lets see how strong you are he took a viscous swing at her and cut her chest and she screamed in pain and put her hand over the wound and saw that she was bleeding she said ouch that hurt she pulled her light saber and said ok you chose you're fate than Noah. He said bring it took off his shirt and Betty blushed and Noah said one free hit then you're ass is mine she said I don't need a free hit fight the best you can bring it and I promise you thins I will win you will be the one on the floor begging for forgiveness Noah laughed and betty said I reckoning that laugh you sided with Maximas. he said yep she started to cry why how could you side with him because I told him our home planet was planet earth and I have to take you out to keep it safe she said well ok then and said well keep safe for me ok she dropped her light saber and said go ahead and finish what you started. Maximas came out of hiding and said no that's what she wants Noah kicked her hard in the face knocking her back she started to cry because of how hard he hit her she felt her face and saw that that her nose was bleeding she picked her light saber up and took a hard swing at Noah hitting him in the chest he fell back wards and Maximas said get up and fight her fool or else I will destroy you're home planet. 

He stood up and started to walk away Maximas saw this and said fool you're planet is no more if you walk out Betty started to follow Noah and she put her hurt hand on his shoulder he grabbed her wrist and broke it and grabbed her neck and squeezed betty dropped her light saber again and grabbed Noah's arm and tried to talk but she couldn't even breath she tried to break his grip but couldn't she started to fade and Maximas hade a big smile on his face and said yes Atomic Betty is finally going to be finished off. 

Noah picked he up so her feet where dangling and through her at the wall Betty started to cough and coughed a little blood as well she saw this and tried to talk she tried to say why Noah why are you doing this but she couldn't even talk she started to cry and fell to the floor and passed out from the pain she was in Noah looked up at Maximas and said there you go sir all done Maximas started to laugh. Noah said now release me as you promised Maximas said first Break her arm and you have a deal Noah said fine if it will save my friends and family Noah walked over to Atomic Betty who was UN conches Noah picked her up and saw her knife hanging a little bit out of her boot he took it and threw it at Maximas and said I was never under you're control. 

Maximas I was never afraid of you the knife hit Maximas in the chest and Maximas fell to the floor and said you fool and Noah picked Betty up gently she woke and tried to scream and forced her self out of his arms and tried to run Maximas took an out a laser gun and took one shot and fell to the floor dead Noah tried to take the shot so it didn't hit Betty but he fell three inches to short hitting Betty in the back she fell to the floor bleeding from her back Noah screamed NO BETTY! He ran over to her and saw that he barley hade a pulse he started to cry tears running down his face. 

he walked over to the main gate with Betty and saw thirty more guards and said great he said step a aside now the stepped a said and let him walk by they didn't at all try and stop him just let him go through he walked up the he saw the ship and said lets go home Betty and started to walk up the ramp of the ship where Sparky saw Noah with out his shirt and was bleeding a little and looked at Betty and saw that she to was bleeding. Sparky said what the hell happened to you guys he said get the sip ready to launch now Betty needs medical attain right away X-5 please come with me Noah said Noah put Betty on a blanket on her chest so she would stop bleeding a little less he saw that Sparky was still standing there with a dumb look on his face then grabbed him and said GET THIS SHIP IN THE AIR NOW! He screamed Betty need medical attention. Sparky said y ye yes sir and started the ship right away and took off and started to fly back to head quarters X-5 Noah said to him do you have a heart reader in you're system X-5 said yes sir I do I need you to hook it up to betty and show me how badly I hurt her Sparky heard him and said you did this to her he put auto pilot on and walked over to Noah and hit his cut on his chest and side I cant believe you did this to her WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO IT! He screamed. I did it to keep our home planet safe. Sparky said well you didn't have to almost kill her Noah bent over and laid his head on Betty's chest and started to cry I know and I am sorry that I did it as well I never met to hurt her like I did he felt h hand touch his head he looked up to see Betty with a smile on her face I know you didn't mean to Noah you did what you hade to. To keep planet earth safe she managed to choke out betty still hade a little blood running down her face and tried to say I for give you Noah I might not get another chance to tell you this but you need to know she tried to sit up Noah said no Betty don't move please you will only hurt you're self more she said I don't care I want you to hold me in you're arms when I say this. He said ok X-5 how her pulse well she moved and it dropped a little from where it was she is in danger of well you know he said ok make it quick she choked out I love you with the bottom of my heart Noah parker I also know that you might not fill the same way about me any more but I want to see try one thing she kissed Noah and Noah also kissed her back and then Betty said I knew you loved me and Noah said I learned this from joy back on earth. AINS LIB DICH BETTY AUS AINS DU VERDSTAND MUM YOU AUS NEIN JOY. Betty said what did you just say Noah I didn't under stand. Noah said I said I love you Betty and I want to be with you and not joy its germen I don't know what joy said to you when I left I saw you ready to hit her and I watched and you didn't even worry about it like nothing ever happened. Betty started to blush and kissed him again and fell over landing on her back and Noah said Betty please wake up Betty he shook her and she didn't move. His heart sank he started to cry b be Betty please wake up he tried shaking her one more time and nothing captain X-5 said she is gone she is dead Noah fell over 

And started to cry lying on her stomach and didn't move till they got go head quarters Sparky said captain you ok he asked. Last chapter Noah tells Betty's mom and dad what he did Noah said no I killed my true love how do you think I fill he said crying X-5 said she has a little pulse left we cant move her from here or she will die Noah said Sparky go get help now that we have landed at the head quarters yes sir sparky said they came back 4 minutes later and said holy hell! You did this commander Noah. Noah said yes sir well we have to place you under arrest he said I under stand but let me stay with the girl I love please and I will go quietly if she dies and if she doesn't I go back to earth and you will never here from me again they said and you have to tell her parents starting with her grandma if she dies got it? Noah said I will tell her whole family at once so I don't fill as bad as I all ready do they said ok he laid his head on her chest again and started to cry admiral degill said do we have to make him tell her family I will do it for him they said fine but he is forbidden to come back here again got it? Noah said fine if she dies I wont ever bother you again if shedoesn't make it he picked Betty up they said no don't move her he put her done right away sorry Betty she opened her eyes again and said N No Noah is that you they all stepped as she sat up Noah said betty lay down you're to hurt to move she said no I am not look at me she hade lot it Noah saw her stand up and try and walk around Noah X-5 said that she had a 50 heart beat it was because she fell over five times before any one tried to keep her down Noah said leave her alone he pulled his sword and said back off now. Degill said roger come over here for a second please he walked over and said yes sir that sword was tainted wasn't it a few years ago he said yes it was I remember seeing that my self Rodger Degill said I want you to get that sword back from him I don't care how you do it get it from him before he hurts Betty again Rodger took his light saber out and said consider it done sir. Chapter seven Atomic Rodger fights Noah Noah walked out side and said what have I done I just about killed the one I love he thought to him self and hade figured out what he was going to do if she dies he would kill him self after he told Betty's family there was no resin going on any more if he lost the one he loved with all of his heart. Noah heard the door open and turned around to see Atomic Rodger he said let me guess you want to hurt me as well don't you? Rodger said no I just want the sword. Y it belongs to my family not with you Noah said. Rodger said look kid I don't care who you are or where you came from you tried to kill Betty yes I know that he said and I am very sorry Rodger took his light saber out and said last chance Noah. Noah said you want it come and get it and pulled his sword and ran at atomic Rodger Rodger took a swing at him knocking Noah back a little Noah said wow you as strong as I am Rodger said I have been a glatic guardian for most of my life Noah said well I just started and I am as strong as you are and that's pretty dame sad Noah said Rodger said look I don't want to fight just give me the sword and leave Noah said no its mine and I am keeping it Rodger said no you're not. He ran at Noah and took a hard swing at him but missed Noah took a viscous swing at him hitting Rodger on the arm causing him to drop his sword Rodger held his arm and said man you're not a normal human Rodger said Noah said I am a human you are the same as the rest of them people every one on earth thinks that. There Penelope and Dylan they hate me because I am different and Betty thinks a am a bit strange at times but I know deep down in her she loves me Noah said and Rodger said you think she is going to love you for what you did to her WELL DO YOU! Rodger screamed at Noah. Noah said you're right he said he drooped to his knees Rodger put his sword away and picked Noah's sword up and said you made the right choice. Then Rodger grabbed Noah by the neck and said don't you ever go near Betty again you under stand me? Noah tried to say something but saw the door open and saw Betty walk through it Noah started to squirm and Rodger tightened his grip Noah stopped moving and let his hands fall Betty trough a rock at Rodger and choked out let him go you're killing him. Rodger said ok and tossed him at her. Noah hitting Betty knocking her over she fell on the floor and Noah falling on top of her Betty blushed and tried to say are you ok Noah? He coughed and said yes are you Betty smiled and tried to say yes but passed out again Noah said Betty he gently put a hand on her face and she opened her eyes and said I have something I wanted to ask you Noah smiled and said yes. Betty sat up and kissed him on the lips and said do you love me please be honest Noah smiled and said yes with all my heart and hugged her and kissed her she wrapped her hands around her and said I love you so munch I don't care that you tried to kill me I under stand that that sword hade a curse on it but I for give you Noah and she stood up helping him up and hugged him and French kissed him Noah blushed a very bright red and Atomic Rodger said o for the love of god get a room and Noah turned around and hit him in the face knocking Rodger flat on the floor and said sorry guys they both said its ok and I will see to it my self that sword is taken care on Betty said. Chapter eight Three months later and Noah has a very special question for Betty but will she answer it Betty was very happy because Noah said he hade some thing very special to say to her and she kind of knew what it was. She was limping a little because he hurt her knee a few weeks before in a bike accident but she didn't care because she wanted to see him and be with him. after the sword was cleansed of evil Noah got to keep it and was allowed to stay with the galactic guardians as Atomic Noah Betty walked down the street singing her to her self and saw Penelope walking by happily. Betty said hi Penelope! Penelope said hi Betty how are you doing today? Betty said I am very very happy today. Penelope said why is that Betty she said Noah hade something he wanted to say to me. Penelope said o I remember what he wanted to say to you. Betty looked confused she said what's he going to ask Betty asked? You have to wait till you get to his house Penelope said with a big smile on her face. Betty said ok and said well I am going to see him right now did you want to come Betty asked. Penelope said no its ok Betty I have a few thing I need to take care of o be for I go I hade something I wanted to ask you before leave. Betty said ok with a smile on her face what can I help you with? Penelope ask Betty y did Noah attack you at head quarters Betty's smile diapered and said it wasn't his fault the sword he was using hade a curse on it and I for give him even though he all most killed me Penelope said ok betty thank you for you're time and they hugged and went there own way and Betty started to walk and said I hope he didn't mean to try to kill me I mean he did break my nose and did give me this nasty real nasty scare on my chest and made it to where I almost couldn't talk again. Betty started thinking about how he hurt her so bad that she was all most killed but now she was having second thoughts going to see Noah. Betty sat on the grass in was a wet summer day and she said to her self I don't know what to do now she felt a hand on her back and she said can I help you and turned to see Sparky o hi Sparky what are you doing here? You looked a little sad so I came to cheer you up. Betty said thank you Sparky said are you sad about you and Noah? Betty said yes he hade something he wanted to ask me and I hope I can give him the right answer. Sparky said don't worry chief you will be able to you took very hard hits from him and lived to tell you're grandma about it Betty said you're right sparky she hugged him and said thank you for you're help. Sparky said no problem now go and see Noah before its to late she got up and walked with a big smile on her face but disappeared again when she saw Noah with joy. Betty saw Noah hugging joy and she said no am I to late for him she ran over and said hi Noah Joy stepped in front of Noah and said Betty its not what it looked like I don't have any filling for Noah Betty said please move then she shook her head and stepped aside and said he is all yours Noah walked over to Betty and said see she has no fillings for me any more Betty said sorry joy I jumped to conclusions with out thinking Betty its ok joy said I really never liked Noah that day at the beach when you told me you loved him I imminently backed off and let you to be. Betty said I am sorry as well I should have asked you instead of yelling right yep Joy said Noah said ok every one come on out Betty saw her entire family and Noah's entire family and Noah said I gathered you all here because I have something I want to ask a Betty. Betty blushed and said yes Noah what did you want to ask me Noah got on one knee and said we have been together for most of our life's and I would love to keep it that way. He then took out a black box and opened it and said Betty Sherrell will you marry me Betty was so shocked she said yes Noah parker I will marry you and every one cheered with excitement Then Noah put the ring on her finger and said I love you and I am very very sorry for what I did to you and if I could go back in time I would and redo it to where I never hurt you like I did and every one said congregations Betty and Noah. THE LAST CHAPTER The big day Noah looked at him self in the mirror and said man I don't think I can go through with this he looked at his arm where Maximas had hit him with his light saber and said man I still cant believe its been almost a year since I killed the most evil super villain he heard a knock on the door and he said come in and he saw his mom and he said hi mom what's up she said its almost time dear you just about ready he said you bet I am and walked with his mom and said I am so happy she said yes mom because I love her more than any thing else in the world his mom said I can tell you do Noah just remember never to hurt her like you did ok he said that will never happen again she said good I am glad they both smiled and said see you in a few. Back with Betty she was looking her self over and said I look so pretty then she looked at her self in the mirror and said that's the only thing that didn't heal right for some reason she put her rosy pink colored dress on and said ok I think I am just about ready all I need it then she heard a knock on the door and she said come in she looked to see her dad walk through and said am I to late dear she said daddy and ran and gave him a big hug you you're just in time and he said that's good here this is for you dear its been in my family you're many many years and I am giving it to you he handed her a box she opened it and saw a beautiful jade necklace in it she said o wow this is pretty dad where did you get it Betty asked. my great great great granddad he got it from his girl friend when they got married and its been in the family ever since and we hope that you will pass it down to one of you're kids one day. That's if you have kids he said Betty said don't worry dad we plane on having a beautiful little boy and girl we also thought ahead and picked names for them as well. Her dad said really Betty blushed and said yep there names are if we have a boy its going to be him Joseph JR and if we have a girl we are going to name her Leona the seconded he sat down and said you're naming you're kids after us? Betty said yes I we because if it wasn't because of you I would never have found my true love and we wouldn't be here today she sat next to him and said well are you ready for the big moment she asked? He said yes I am Betty the got up and walked down the hall and saw Dylan and his new soon to be wife Joy. Joy giggled you looks very very pretty yes it was Noah's idea I know I am supposed to wear white but we made thing a little different Dylan said here betty this is from me and joy she opened the box and found to first class tickets to Japan she said o wow I have all ways wanted to go there. She hugged Dylan and joy and said thank you guy so munch so when's you're big day she asked 5 months from months from today he said joy said we are getting married right here in this very church Betty said o how cool just like me and Noah and they said well we wont keep you any longer Betty's dad said look sweetie here comes Penelope and she has a boy with her they Joy and Noah turned around and the all said no way! Penelope said hi every one this is my finance jet screamer and in one year from today we will be getting married they all said o how cool is that Betty's leaned over to Betty and said who is jet screamer Betty told him he is a great musician he plays the guitar and does a heck of a good job at it. Jet screamer said hey how are you guys today every one looked shocked because they never herd him talk with out singing and Betty said well I have to finish getting ready thank you again for you're gift Dylan and joy and she walked with her dad and saw Noah talking to a few of his friends and she said you just about ready Noah he said am I ever and ran over to her I am so happy we are going to spend the rest of our life's together Betty said me to and kissed him on the lips causing Noah to turn bright red because his mom was right there Noah dear are you blushing? Betty asked he said yes and they all laughed and said ok we are ready to do this every one is here. Betty said this is the happiest day of my life she said hugging Noah and every one went in to the room and sat down and waited for the music to play Betty was going to walk with her dad because she never got time to be with him and Noah was going to walk with his mom because that's how his mom and dad got married the music started to play and they looked at each other and said you guys ready they all said you bet we are They started to walk out and they saw people cheering people crying with happiness and joy. The got to the front of the room and the priest started to talk. We are gathered here today to bind Noah parker and Betty sherrell together for the rest of there life's he looked at Noah and said. Do you Noah parker take Betty sherrell to be you're offal wedded wife for as long as you both shall live and keep her safe and in perfect health as long as you both shale live Noah said I do. Then he looked over at Betty and said do you Betty sherrell take Noah parker to be you're offal wedded husband as long as you both shale live and keep him in good health and always be there for him as long as you both shale live Betty said I do and the priest closed the book and said then by the power vested in me in the city of Moose Jaw Heights, province of Saskatchewan, in the country of Canada, I now pronounce these two man and wife you may kiss the bride my good man and Betty jumped in to Noah's arms and kissed him and every one clapped with happiness and joy then they all said out loud COURANGALTIONS NOAH AND BETTY SHERRELL! And they walked out side and got in there beautiful 76 trans am and said see you guys in a few weeks and drove off in the sun set THE END 

Epilogue 2 years later betty did have two kids a boy and a girl like she wanted and they did name them Joseph JR and Leona the seconded she taught them the ways of the galactic guardian so when she and Noah sherrell retired they could take the family quest and protect the universe and keep all who live there safe for all entirety. Lol I loved adding the guy jet screamer form the jettisons me and my brother made the part up so we agreed on it and gave it a shot I chose to end with the wedding because I am also getting married and if she reads this story dear I love you with all my heart. I added a few things from a friend and if he reads it I hope you like it as well this one it self is the longest one I have made I worked about 2 months on it plus I caught a pc various and it made it really hard to work on but I finally got it done and I hope you guys and girls like this on I was going to make it chapter by chapter but didn't want to waste time so I did this in stead I hope you guys take you're time and read it and I hope you enjoy it and thanks again 


End file.
